ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Logan: New Season Ideas
The new season of SML Movies/Shorts is a little different from the previous videos due to following a more linear format. Each video has it's own storyline, while all still linking up into one big story. SML Movie: The Wedding (Part 1) During a nice picnic, Mario pulls a ring in the shape of a star out of the basket and proposes to Rosalina. She says yes. The next day, Mario announces the successful proposal to the household. Everybody cheers, except for Bowser, who's angry because he doesn't have a husband or wife. The next day, everyone is getting dressed up for the wedding. Jeffy complains because he hates his suit. He ends up burning it. Mario gets mad because he spent a lot of money for it. Jeffy tells Mario that the suit sucks. Mario tells Jeffy that without a suit, he can't attend the wedding. Jeffy gets angry and starts breaking stuff. Bowser, who is not attending the wedding, asks Jeffy if he can assist him, since he is also not attending the wedding. Jeffy is reluctant at first, but Bowser bribes him with a few hundred dollars. SML Movie: The Wedding (Part 2) The episode starts at the wedding. Almost all characters, except for Jeffy and Bowser, are present. Mario and Rosalina approach the arch. Everything is going well, until Bowser enters the wedding. Bowser is wearing a small headpiece, and utters something into it. Then, Jeffy comes out of nowhere with a bunny mask on and starts destroy ing everything. He lights a match and sets the arch on fire. "JEFFY!" Mario yells. Jeffy starts laughing maniacally, and then Mario knocks him to the floor. Mario rips the mask off of Jeffy and says that he's a super bad boy. Jeffy starts getting upset and runs away. That night, Mario regrets what he did to Jeffy. He tells Rosalina that it might not have been that smart. Mario gets in his car and sets out to find Jeffy. SML Movie: Jeffy Runs Away Jeffy is sitting under a bridge drinking beer with a hobo. Mario drives his car over the bridge. "Daddy!" Jeffy yells. Jeffy hides in the hobo's trash bag, but falls into the water and starts floating down stream. Mario arrives home and announces that his trip to find Jeffy was unsuccessful. Chef PeePee is really happy. Brooklyn T. Guy is fishing, and he catches Jeffy in the water along with a bunch of shrimp. He is completely oblivious to Jeffy. The video picks back up a week later, and Woody opens up a bag of Shrimp-O's. Jeffy jumps out of it when it is opened. He screams at Woody and Woody screams back. Jeffy runs out of the living room and states that the house looks familiar. Chef PeePee starts screaming in terror that Jeffy is back. Mario hears it and runs downstairs. Mario apologizes to Jeffy, but Jeffy doesn't know who Mario is. Mario is happy that Jeffy's stupidity is back in the house. SML Movie: Pregnant The episode begins with Rosalina telling Mario that she's pregnant. Mario is so happy with the news that he jumps out of the couch. He goes and tells Jeffy that he will be a big brother. Jeffy responds that he is happy to have a "diaper buddy". He tells Mario that he and the baby can both wear the same diaper. Mario responds that that's stupid, and they'll both be wearing separate diapers. "Why?" Jeffy responds. 9 months have now passed. Rosalina is in the hospital giving birth to the baby. Mario is there supporting her. Finally, the baby is born. The doctor reveals that it's a boy. Rosalina holds her new baby, but then it jumps out of the blanket and runs off. Mario and Rosalina run after it. The baby is back at the house, and it starts smashing everything. "Who the hell is this!?" Chef PeePee yells. The baby smacks Chef PeePee with a frying pan. He takes a carton of milk out of the fridge and pours it all over himself. Jeffy walks in and says "Hello baby." The baby throws a plate at Jeffy like a frisbee. Jeffy catches it and throws it back, knocking the baby out. Rosalina and Mario arrive, and look down at the baby and the smashed plate. "I saved the world, Daddy." Jeffy says. The episode then cuts to the baby tied all up in bandages holding a sign that says "I destroyed my house." with Mario, Rosalina, and Jeffy who is wearing a dress, and holding a sign that says "I almost killed my baby brother."